


Playing Tourists

by were_lemur



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 2012 Summer Olympics, Drabble, Gen, HP: Epilogue Compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-30
Updated: 2012-07-30
Packaged: 2017-11-13 09:22:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/501958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/were_lemur/pseuds/were_lemur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry, Ginny, and the kids go to London for the Olympics.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Playing Tourists

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble Project, Day 212

Harry led Ginny and the kids through London's streets. They looked wide-eyed, but that was hardly anything that would make them stand out in the crowds of tourists in town for the Olympics.

Every few moments, one of the children would dart to the side and look in through the shop windows. He and Ginny would make sure that they didn't get lost. "We don't want to miss the Opening Ceremonies," Ginny said.

"When does the Quidditch start?" James asked

"Don't be silly," Albus said. "There's no Quidditch in the Olympics."

"No Quidditch in the Olympics?" Lily asked, sounding shocked.


End file.
